


Changes in My Skin

by Naturalsneak



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Eggsy, Fluff, M/M, dynamic change, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalsneak/pseuds/Naturalsneak
Summary: Eggsy Unwin had always thought he was a Beta. It wasn't until he finally had some down time that he realized what he thought was wrong.





	Changes in My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So this verse completely disregards The Golden Circle. I started writing this before they announced it, and I didnt want to change it. Tilde isn't in this at all.
> 
> If you happen to notice any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Special thanks to Anarchycox for betaing this for me!!

Eggsy slipped out of medical with a frown marring his features. Jamming his hands into his jacket pockets, he walked off in a random direction. Pushing through another set of doors, he blinked as he was blinded by the weak countryside sun. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around and saw the Tristian recruits running on the track.  
“Merlin, bruv, you ‘ere?” he walked over to the railing.  
“Ah, Beaumanis,” Merlin said looking up from his clipboard. Tucking it under his arm, he joined Eggsy at the railing. “Just come from medical, I see.”  
Eggsy hummed and wrapped his arms around himself against the chilly wind. He kept his eyes focused on the recruits, and only slightly inclined his head.  
“Eggsy, lad, these things happen. You cannae expect to be cleared right away.”  
“I thought once the cast came off, I’da been good,” he said sullenly.

“Ye only just got the cast off, take a couple more weeks with the brace.”  
Merlin turned and fixed Eggsy with a look.  
“Go home. Get some rest. If I see you back here this week, I’ma get you training the recruits.”  
“Fine, I’ma go then,” Eggsy turned and started walking away. “Oi, d’you know where Har- Arthur is?”  
“Arthur is in his office at the shop. He’s not going to clear you any faster.”  
“Honestly Merlin, I just want to chat with him!” Eggsy called back and walked inside.

The smile dropped off his face as he limped his way towards the bullet train. Wincing in pain, he lowered himself into a chair. Taking a deep breath, he could faintly pick up the scent of the person who had rode the train last. Mostly all he could smell was the scent of Alpha all over everything. Eggsy slowly stretched out his knee and braced himself against the sudden stopping of the train. Limping his way towards the stairs, he shamelessly sat down and started scooting up the stairs on his bum. After what felt like hours, and about three stops, Eggsy finally made it to the top of the stairs and grabbed the railing to haul himself up. As he got to his feet, the door opened and Harry was framed in the door.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to have someone bring the lift down?” he asked holding his hand out.  
“Nah bruv, made it meself,” Eggsy said, beaming up at him.  
“The medical report said you should still be on crutches, since you refuse to be in a wheelchair,” Harry allowed Eggsy to lean on him as he guided him towards his office.  
“All the same Arfur, crutches would just slow me down,” Eggsy said as he near collapsed into a chair.  
Harry sighed and sat down beside him.

“My dear boy, at least use a cane,” Harry held up a hand to stop Eggsy from speaking. “This way you can protect yourself should something happen.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy sighed. “Suppose you’d bench me for longer if I argue.”  
Harry looked up sharply from the paper he was signing. Setting the pen down, he took a deep breath.  
“Eggsy, you are recovering from knee surgery, not just a broken ankle. Your ankle may be fine, as you managed to heal quite quickly. But knee surgery is totally different and should be treated as such.”

Eggsy sighed and ran his hand over his face. Harry went back to his paperwork, just letting him sit and get some energy back.  
“I wouldn’t even ‘ave needed to be cut open if I’da been an Alpha,” Eggsy muttered.  
“Even Alphas can be injured and not heal right away. The injury you sustained would have had even an Alpha off duty for a time.”  
Harry put aside his paperwork and looked towards Eggsy sulking in his chair.  
“Would you like to join me for lunch Eggsy?” Harry asked, having taken in his appearance.  
Eggsy had been slim with subtle muscle definition when he had come to Kingsman, now, his muscle definition was more pronounced, but he was still as slim as ever, maybe even more so. While his suits could hide all his sharp angles, his street wear only accentuated them.

“Aint you got things to do?” Eggsy asked looking up.  
“The joys of being Arthur,” He said with a smile. “I’ll have to take this stack home, of course, but it would be nice to take some time with my protegee.”  
Eggsy appeared to think over Harrys words, then he nodded.  
“We aint going somewhere posh, is we? I don’t fink I’d get in,” he said motioning to his clothing.  
Harry smiled softly at him and started stacking his papers together.  
“Let me put these away, then we can go. I’m thinking curry, or fish and chips.”  
“Curry, then you can take me to this posh bakery Rox found the other day,” Eggsy said, his face softening into a fond smile.

***  
Eggsy walked into the kitchen of the estate to make tea. Cup made, he turned to see who else was in the room. Spotting Roxy walk in with a paper bag from the bakery, he made his way towards the same table she was heading to.  
“You can’t sit here,” she said cheekily, glancing at his track pants.  
“Oi, shut it. Jeans don’t fit over my brace,” he paused as he sat down with her.  
“I’m gonna have to ask Arthur about me budget for suits,” he lowered his voice, “I can’t do up me trousers anymore.”  
The tips of his ears went red as he took a sip of his still steaming tea.

“Oh, Eggsy.” She said with a soft sigh.  
They sat in silence, Roxy picking at her salad and Eggsy sipping his tea. Without looking up from her salad, Roxy pushed the bakery bag across the table towards Eggsy. He waited until it was halfway across, before he grabbed it with a grin.  
“What’d ya bring me today?” he asked, peering into the bag.

“I got you a couple mini Duke and Duchess cakes,” Roxy stilled his hand with a look. “And don’t eat both at once, else next time I won’t bring you any.”  
Eggsy went fully red at that, and only pulled out one box. Opening the box, he let out a low whistle as he saw the cake. Standing up, walked over to the counter to grab a knife and fork. After a moment of indecision, he grabbed a plate as well.  
“Jesus Eggsy! Its not a wonder your trousers don’t fit, your arse is huge! Are you sure you’re just a Beta?” Roxy asked as he bent over to grab a napkin.  
Eggsy just stared at her as he made his way back to the table.

“Well, never popped a knot, heat nei’ver,” he shrugged. “S’pose tat makes me a beta.”  
Roxy hummed thoughtfully as Eggsy carefully cut the chocolate confection and slid half onto his plate before putting the rest back in the bag. He took a bite of the cake, and let out a moan at the taste, not caring if anyone could hear. Percival and Gawain looked over to their table as Caradoc sat beside Roxy. Caradoc was slowly inching his hand towards the bag when Harry and Merlin walked in.

“I will stab you if you try to touch that bag,” Eggsy said, eyes still closed.  
Roxy and Caradoc stared at Eggsy as all conversation stopped in the room. Sensing the stillness in the room Eggsy opened his eyes. He looked around the room, before catching sight of Harry.

“Harry, bruv. Ya ‘ave to taste this.” He called, his face lighting up. “Fucking perf.”  
“I’ve been stabbed by a fork before,” Harry said faintly, his face crimson. “I’d rather not repeat the experience.”  
“I offered you some, why would I stab ya?” Eggsy asked, frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“Because you just threatened to stab me,” Caradoc replied, almost petulantly.  
“You didn’t even ask. You just reached across and tried to take,” Eggsy shot back.  
Merlin coughed and Eggsy’s attention was drawn back towards the door in time to see Harry edging out it.  
“Oi, Har- Arthur, are you free this afternoon?”  
“Of course, Beaumanis. Stop by when you have time,” Harry said and fled the kitchen.

Eggsy watched Harry flee with confusion on his face. The sounds slowly filtered back into the room and Eggsy resumed eating, but with less enthusiasm as before. So focused on eating, he missed the look Merlin and Roxy shared over his head. Finishing his cake, he quickly cleaned up his plate and fork, and dumped his now tepid tea in the sink. Grabbing his cane and the bag with the cake, he limped his way out of the kitchen with a muttered ‘going for a kip’ thrown over his shoulder.

***  
Harry was pacing in his office, his back to the door as Merlin slipped in.  
“What did ye do?” He asked right away.  
“I may have been courting Eggsy without realizing what I was doing.” Harry turned around and moved to his desk, nodding at Merlin to sit as well. “Miss Morton seems to be courting him as well.  
Merlin just looked blandly at Harry, and Harry sighed when he didn’t say anything.  
“Maybe you should speak to Lancelot before you jump to a conclusion like that.” Merlin said matter of fact. “Before ye do though, ask yeself if ye really do want to court our Beaumanis. Once ye can answer that, come find me. But speak to Lancelot before ye make yeself go crazy.”

Merlin started tapping on his clipboard as Harry looked pained at having to speak to another Alpha about their intentions towards someone. A knock came at the door, and both Merlin and Harry looked up, mildly surprised at the sound.  
“Enter.”  
The door opened and Roxy slipped in. Merlin stood up and gestured for her to take his seat. She merely shook her head and stood in front of Harry’s desk.  
“Miss Morton, just the agent I wanted to see.” Harry said with a smile.

Roxy took a deep breath and appeared to think about what she was going to say. “I just wanted to assure you Harry, that I have no romantic interest in Eggsy. I am interested in someone else, but will not divulge who, as it has no bearing to this conversation.”  
Merlin stopped typing on his clipboard and looked up at Roxy, a look of inquiry on his face. Harry looked slightly shocked at her confession.  
“I’m not entirely sure what you are talking about.”  
Roxy shook her head and sighed in displeasure.  
“Sir, you seem to be oblivious about Eggsy’s feelings for you.”

Merlin snorted, trying and failing to hide his amusement at the turn in conversation.  
“Just like he seems to be oblivious about your feelings for him.” She paused, then continued a bit slower. “You do realize you were the only one he offered his cake to, right?”  
Harry slumped back in his chair, disbelief written all over his face. Roxy glanced over at Merlin, and gave a small smile. Nodding once to Harry, she turned and made her way towards the door. Merlin tapped away at his clipboard, then got up to follow Roxy out the door.  
“I’ll have the paperwork ready for you this afternoon.” Merlin said looking back. “Find me once you’ve actually spoken with him.”

***  
Harry, he’s not ashamed to admit, sat in his office far longer than he thought he would while processing all he learned. By the time he had come to a decision, it was going on five, and nearly time for any agents in the estate to head home. Tapping the frame of his glasses, he contacted Merlin before standing up.  
“Merlin, do you know where Beaumanis is?”  
“He went to his room here just before your conversation with Lancelot.” Merlin said distractedly. “But that was near three hours ago, I don’t know if he’s still here or not.”  
“Right. Thank you, Merlin.”

Exiting his office, he made his way to the private chambers some knights kept at the estate. Stopping before Eggsy’s door, he ran his hands down his suit, smoothing out any wrinkles that might be there. Rapping his knuckles against the door, he stepped back while he waited for it to be answered. Silence greeted him, and he frowned. Stepping forward, he knocked again, short raps that echoed in the room.   
“Eggsy.” He called out. “Are you still in there?”  
Just as he was about to contact Merlin to see if he could look back through the video feeds to see if he had left, he could hear the locks clicking on the other side of the room. The door opened and Eggsy was leaning against the door jam, looking wonderfully sleep soft and rumpled. 

“‘Arry. Wassa matter?” he rasped out.  
Harry could only stare at him. From the sweat damp hair on his forehead to the rumpled trackies sitting low on his hips. Harry’s mouth went dry at the picture laid out in front of him.  
“Harry?”  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, and swallowed hard. Eggsy ran his hand through his hair, then crossed his arms across his bare chest.  
“I apologize for waking you, my dear boy. I only wished to speak with you.” Harry managed to get out.

Eggsy smiled and stepped back into his room, gesturing for Harry to follow him.  
“Soz if you stood there long. Not feeling the best.” He said sitting back down on his bed.  
“Is there something I can do to help?” Harry asked, hovering over the end of Eggsy’s bed.  
“I don’t fink so. I’m jus’ really tired and hungry all ta time.”  
“May I?” Harry asked, holding his hand up to his face.

Eggsy nodded, and Harry ran his fingers along his hairline, then pressed his palm against his forehead. Eggsy sighed, and eyes fluttering shut, leaned into Harry’s hand. Harry took this opportunity to lean in and nose at Eggsy’s neck. Pulling in deep lungful’s of air, he took in Eggsy’s gin scent mixed with a faint undertone of burnt sugar. Eggsy moaned and tilted his chin up, dislodging Harry’s hand. Startled, Harry pulled back and Eggsy fell into his lap, balance lost.  
“Shit. Eggsy, I apologize for my lapse in decorum there.” Harry said sheepishly.  
Eggsy lifted himself up off Harry’s lap with a lazy smile. Moving slowly, Eggsy lifted his legs up and rested them across Harry’s lap. Leaning back on his bed, he licked his lips and got comfortable.

“You wanted to chat, Harry?”  
Harry nodded, slightly baffled at the turn of events.  
“What did you want to chat about?”  
Harry cleared his throat, and broke eye contact. “I realized I was trying to court you, and wanted to see how you would feel in regards to that.”  
Feeling nervous, and very much like a teenager on his first date, he started smoothing Eggsy’s trackies down his legs. Harry felt Eggsy lean forward, and he placed his hands over Harry’s, stilling them. Harry still didn’t look up, but could feel Eggsy’s eyes on him.

“‘Arry,” he said softly. “Look at me.”  
Harry looked up, expecting to see disgust on Eggsy’s face. Instead, he saw adoration all over. Eggsy turned his hand over and linked their fingers together.  
“I was wonderin’ when you’d figure it out.” Eggsy paused, and looked uncertain. “To be honest, I thought…”  
“Eggsy, I would very much like to court you. May I take you out for a proper dinner?” Harry interrupted.

“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy’s whole face lit up as his mouth split into a grin. “Jus, maybe not tonight. Still not feeling up to leaving this room.”  
Harry nodded, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “I shall make arrangements for our dinner, and get back to you. When is a good day for you?”  
Harry started making a mental list of what he would need to get done before their date.  
“Well, ah, actually.” Eggsy flushed and ducked his head. “I need to get fitted for a new suit. My trousers don fit anymore.”  
“Oh, Eggsy.”

The scent of arousal filled the air around Harry as his mind ran with the many reasons why Eggsy would need new trousers. Heat started to pool in his belly and his own trousers were feeling tight. Eggsy’s left foot twitched, and Harry realized that he was gripping Eggsy’s other ankle rather harshly.   
“Apologizes, Eggsy. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said releasing his foot.  
Eggsy’s eyes opened, hooded with arousal. Giving a lazy smile, Eggsy lifted their linked hands to his nose and breathed in their combined scents. He moaned, and Harry could see his tongue peek out to wet his lips. Standing abruptly, Harry couldn’t hide the bulge in his trousers. He cleared his throat, feeling the flush rise up his face.

“Merlin has some paperwork for us to sign. I will speak to Andrew about your suits, and I expect you in my office tomorrow for lunch.”  
Harry leaned towards Eggsy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Eggsy grabbed his tie and prevented him from completely pulling back.  
“You should get some rest.” Harry said, his face inches from Eggsy’s.  
“I will.” He said slyly. “I just want one thing from you to make our courting official.”  
Harry looked him over and took a deep breath, reveling in the sugar soaked gin scent coming from Eggsy.  
“And what would you like?” Harry asked faintly.  
“This.”

Eggsy pulled his tie and pressed their lips together. Momentarily stunned, Harry didn’t react. When Eggsy tentatively licked along the seam of his lips, Harry took control of the kiss. Pushing Eggsy back, Harry straddled him and ground down on their trapped erections.  
“Oh, god, Harry.” Eggsy moaned, breaking the kiss with a shudder.  
Harry kissed down Eggsy’s neck, and rolled them so Eggsy was on top. Once on top, Eggsy nuzzled into Harry’s neck and pulled in deep lungful’s of Harry’s scent. Eggsy started rolling his hips against Harry’s lap. Little whines were slipping from Eggsy’s mouth and Harry’s hands slid up his body to tweak at his nipples.  
“Fuck, Harry.” Eggsy whined, his hips stuttering.  
“Gods, Eggsy.” 

Harry pinched and twisted Eggsy’s nipples as he stilled and a shiver went through him. The scent of Eggsy’s release sent Harry over the edge, and like a teenager, he spilled in his pants. Boneless, Eggsy slumped down on top of Harry, panting heavily. Harry released Eggsy, and ran his hands down his back soothingly. Eggsy slowly kissed down Harry’s neck, and took in the stronger scent of the two of them. 

“As much as I enjoyed that,” Harry said with a smile,” the feeling of cum drying in my pants is not. We should clean up.”  
“The loo’s all yours ‘Arry.” Eggsy said slumping off Harry onto the bed beside him.  
Harry sat up and looked at Eggsy splayed out on the bed, shiny patch on his trackies. Eyes roving over him, he took in his dishevelled hair and the flush that had spread down his chest.

“Mmm, what about you? Aren’t you going to get cleaned up?” Harry asked as he went into the attached bath.  
“I’m gonna have a shower. Maybe soak in the tub, see if it helps me feel better.” Eggsy said, words slow as his eyes drifted shut.   
Harry closed the door and quickly stripped his shoes, trousers and pants off. Locating a flannel, he wiped himself clean and redressed, leaving his pants on the floor. Leaving the loo, he moved close to the bed, and realised that Eggsy had fallen asleep. Smile on his face, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and gently shook Eggsy awake. Eyes glazed over, Eggsy looked surprised as he woke.  
“’Arry? Di’ I fall ‘sleep?” he slurred.  
“You did. I just wanted to let you know that I was heading out. I didn’t want to worry you. I’ll see you tomorrow in my office for lunch.”

Eggsy smiled sleepily at Harry, then curled up on his pillow, nose buried in the spot where Harry’s scent was strongest. Harry pulled the blanket up and over Eggsy, hands lingering as he smoothed it down. Making sure the door would lock when he shut it, he cast one last look around the room, before settling on the sleeping form on Eggsy. Sending thoughts of sweet dreams, he left the room and pulled the door shut. Walking down the hall towards his office, he started whistling a cheery tune.

***  
Eggsy rolled his shoulders back as he tried to concentrate on the target in front of him and the gun in his hands. He had finally been cleared to do some training, and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass. Just as he was about to fire the weapon, someone passed behind him, lingering on the edge of his vision.  
“Oi, you gots a problem mate?” he asked sharply, turning around.  
“Are you lost?” it was one of the Tristan recruits.  
“The fuck you on about? There a reason yous being a creep behind me?”  
Eggsy clicked the safety on the gun and placed it on the counter behind him. The recruit leered at him, and took a step closer. Eggsy stood his ground and straightened up, making himself bigger. The recruit stepped just inside Eggsy’s personal space, and blatantly scented him.  
“The fuck you doing?” Eggsy snarled. “You best be backing the fuck up.”

The recruit gave a predatory once over, stepping closer again and Eggsy backed up to keep from being touched.  
“Didn’t think they let Omegas be agents.” He was still inching forward.  
“The fuck? Did ya hit your head or somefing? ‘M not an Omega.” Eggsy bit out, looking around for someone to help him.  
“Scents don’t lie. Its weak, but getting stronger.” He said crowding Eggsy in the gun range. “Mmmm, getting close to being a bitch in heat. I bet you’d take my knot, begging for it the entire time.”

“You taking the fucking piss? ‘Ow about you back the fuck up, and show some fucking respect for an agent?”  
“I would listen to Agent Beaumanis Edward.” Merlin’s voice came from behind Edward and he stiffened up, but didn’t move away from Eggsy.  
“I thought you said there were no Omega knights Merlin. You lied to us.” He said, bringing his hand up to cup Eggsy’s cheek.  
Eggsy took his eyes off the Alpha in front of him to see Merlin, Harry and Roxy standing a few feet away. He gave a slight tilt of the head in response to the questioning looks on their faces, followed by a very slow shrug of his shoulders.

“Edward, if this had just been a simple matter of disrespect, you would be free to leave these premises, or you could continue on in the recruitment process with a black mark on your file.” Harry said softly, but firmly. “However, since you have decided to sexually harass a ranking member of Kingsman, you are being kicked out and barred from ever returning. You need to release Beaumanis and return to the dorm to gather your things.”  
“Lancelot here will make sure that you do only that, and don’t underestimate her, just because she’s a woman.” Merlin said, making a note on his board. “If you refuse, we will take you out with force.”

Eggsy saw Roxy prime her watch and take aim at Edward. Flicking his eyes over to Harry, he saw a fierce coldness on his face.  
“This bitch isn’t claimed, I’m gonna make him mine, and fuck you all!” Edward said and surged forward, latching onto Eggsy’s neck and biting down.  
Eggsy let out a startled shout and tried to pry Edward off him. Harry jumped into action, grabbing Edward by the siren suit and applying pressure to the back of his neck. Tightening his grip, he held on until Edward let go of Eggsy, then he dropped him on the ground for Merlin and Roxy to deal with him. Stepping back, he let Eggsy come to him. Looking at Eggsy’s neck, he accidentally kicked Edwards shin as he walked away from him as he led Eggsy out of the confined area.

“Off to medical with you.”  
He said, holding the door open for him.  
“‘m not an Omega.” Eggsy murmured. “Can’t be.”  
Eggsy stumbled down the hallway, hand clamped to his neck. Harry followed behind him, not touching him in case he set off panic in him. Eggsy kept muttering while he was walking.

“Eggsy,” Harry asked gently and stopped walking. “Are you ok?”  
“Fuck no, I’m not ok. I jus got fucking attacked by someone who thinks I’m an Omega.” Eggsy looked back at Harry with wild eyes.  
Harry stepped close to Eggsy, hand held just above his arm, asking silently for permission to touch. Eggsy surged to him and wrapped his arms around Harry. Pulling him closer, Harry soothed a hand down Eggsy’s back. He felt his shirt getting wet and realized that Eggsy was shaking with the strength of his crying.

***

Eggsy sat still on the bed in medical, giving Gaius a chance to look over the bite on his neck. He finished cleaning the mark and went to get a piece of gauze to cover it up. Merlin slipped into the room just as the last bit of tape was placed.  
“So, it would appear that while he broke the skin, the bite wasn’t deep enough to be considered a claiming bite.”  
“Can someone explain why the fuck he kept going on about me being an omega?” Eggsy said.  
Harry, Gaius and Merlin all shared a look. Eggsy just stared back at them. Harry rolled his shoulders and sat on the bed next to Eggsy as Merlin pulled a chair closer.

“Your records show that you officially registered as beta on your 18th birthday.” Merlin paused. “A few days later you signed up for the RMC.”  
“They needed my designation on file elsewhere.” Eggsy looked confused. “What does when I registered have anything to do with the shite he was saying?”  
“Are ye sure you’re a beta Eggsy?” Merlin asked after a moment, looking pained as he asked.  
“You’s the second person to ask me that this week.” Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I’m not sure. But I’ve never popped a knot, or had a heat.”

Gaius pulled his rolling stool up and joined the conversation.  
“Beaumanis, Eggsy. There have been studies done on adults that presented late due to…” he paused, then continued a touch more delicately. “issues from their childhood. Stress and trauma, as it were.”  
Eggsy was getting tense as Gaius continued speaking. Harry noticed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Gaius,” Harry interrupted. “I rather think that’s enough for right now. The poor boy is overwhelmed and needs some rest.”  
“I don’t need to stay in medical, do I?” Eggsy asked hopefully, shooting Harry a grateful look.

Both Merlin and Gaius shook their heads. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but Eggsy held up his had to stop him from speaking.  
“If that’s all, I’m knackered. I’ll stay here as long as Harry can have a kip with me.”  
“I’m sure I can be spared for a few hours.” Harry said quickly, quelling Merlin with a look. “Up you get Eggsy.”  
Harry helped Eggsy stand and allowed him to leave the room ahead of him. Merlin looked up at Harry as he stopped in front of him.  
“I’ve sent some research to your tablet. Have a look when you get the chance.” Merlin said. “Now go help your boy relax.”  
***

Harry looked up from his tablet and blinked, trying to adjust to the low light. Something had pulled his attention from the article he was reading, but he wasn’t sure what it was.  
“‘Arry, can you please put that down?” Eggsy said from beside him.  
Harry looked down at him and set the tablet on the table beside him. Eggsy watched him with tired eyes, then wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry let him be for a minute, then shifted down further on the bed so Eggsy’s head was on his chest.  
“You know Eggsy. There is no indication that you are anything other than a beta. Why are you so focused on the words of someone you don’t know?” he asked. Eggsy sighed and rubbed his face against Harry’s chest.

“I know there’s no indication. Its not just Edwards words that are bothering me.” Eggsy’s words were slightly muffled. Harry waited for him to continue. “Its just… Dean made being an Omega sound just awful. But it seemed the longer I took to present, the angrier he got. Almost like he was waiting for something.”  
Harry felt himself grow angry at the mention of Dean. The more Eggsy revealed of his life with Dean, the more certain he was that plain death was too kind to him. Eggsy, almost sensing his mood, bit his lip and looked like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask.  
“Harry, what would you do if I was an Omega?” he asked in a small voice.  
“I’m not sure why you think I would treat you differently.”  
Eggsy sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Looking at his hands, he started picking at his cuticles. Harry reached out and put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, trying to reassure him.

“Harry, I’ve never heard of Omegas being anything more than bedwarmers.” Eggsy said finally voicing what was bothering him.  
Harry reached out and pulled Eggsy into his lap. Resting his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder, Harry nosed along Eggsy’s neck. Inhaling deeply, his head spun with Eggsy’s scent.  
“Have I told you lately how much I love how you smell?” Harry murmured against his neck.  
Eggsy let out a laugh and pulled Harry’s arms around him again. He pulled the blankets up and around them, then turned and looked back at Harry.  
“You only like it because it makes me smell intoxicating.”  
Harry hummed in agreement, tightening his arms around Eggsy.  
“Harry, you’re avoiding the question.” Eggsy pouted.

Harry loosened his arms and turned Eggsy so he could look right at him. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, he gently gripped his chin and tilted his head up.  
“My darling boy, I would treat you the same, no matter what your dynamic is,” Harry said. “You are not defined by your dynamic. You are special to me, and to your family.”  
“If only everyone was like you Harry.” Eggsy said sadly.  
Harry had no answer to that and he simply gathered Eggsy up in his arms and held him.

***  
A week later Eggsy woke up feeling hot and achy. Groaning, he slowly rolled over. Struggling, he sat up, then promptly fell back down as a wave of pain rolled through him. Rolling back on to his stomach, he moved so his knees went over the side of the bed first and he sunk to the round with a groan. Bit by bit, Eggsy slowly got his feet under him and managed to stand up. Using the furniture and walls, he made his way to the loo for a shower. Swaying under the spray from the shower head, he slowly managed to soap up his body. Letting the water rinse off the soap, he stood under the spray with both hands on the wall. Eggsy stood under the spray, letting the water sluice over him, before he shut the water off, and reached out to grab a towel. Patting his chest dry, he slung the towel around his neck and exited the loo. Eying his bed, he contemplated just climbing back into it and going back to sleep. Heading back to the bed to do just that, he was stopped by a sudden cramp and hot flash that rolled over him and sent him to his knees. Drawing in a deep breath, he shuffled over to his dresser and pulled out soft track bottoms. Forgoing pants, he pulled on his bottoms and started searching for a shirt. Pulling one from the back of his drawer, he slipped it over his head then jammed his feet into his trainers. Leaving his room, he stumbled down the hall, hand on the wall steadying him. Eggsy was so focused on making his way down the hall, he didn’t realize there was someone behind him until they touched his shoulder. Snarling, he spun around, dislodging the hand on his shoulder and snapped his teeth at them. Roxy held her hand up in front of her, and she backed away from Eggsy.

“Eggsy, do you need help?” She asked concern lacing her words.

Backing into the wall, he let out a whine and slid down the wall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees and started sobbing. Roxy crouched down beside Eggsy, making sure she didn’t touch him.  
“Eggsy, can I get you somewhere?” She asked gently.  
“Rox, Rox, it feels like I’m dying.” He said through tears. “I want Harry, I need to see Harry before I die.”  
“You’ll need medical too,” she muttered after taking a small inhale of Eggsy’s scent.

Pulling her glasses from her pocket, she activated them as she put them on.  
“Merlin, I need you to contact medical. I’m bringing Eggsy down, he needs an emergency suppressant.” Roxy heard Merlin swear and a mug shattered in the background. “Merlin, he’s asking for Harry. What do I do?”  
“I’ll send him to you, I’ve got your location on my monitor, he should be there in a few minutes. Whatever you do, just don’t touch Eggsy right now.”  
“Right, ok.”

Roxy pulled the glasses off, and looked around. They were in a more secluded part of the estate, but there was still a chance that someone could walk by. She still didn’t know what had happened after the recruit had attacked him, but she had a good idea that it was part of the reason Eggsy was crying in the hallway.  
“Eggsy. Luv, I need you to look at me.” Roxy said.  
“Rox, what’s happening to me?” Eggsy asked, looking up with red rimmed eyes.

“I don’t know Eggs, I wish I knew. Can I do anything for you?” She asked again before sitting on the floor just out of reach.  
“I’m so hot,” Eggsy whined, scrubbing at his face with the bottom of his shirt.  
Roxy looked a little startled at that, and glanced down the hallway wondering how long Harry was going to take. Tipping his head back, Eggsy groaned and grabbed at his stomach. Curling in on himself, he slowly slid sideways down the wall until he was laying on the floor.  
“Eggs? Eggsy? What’s wrong?”

Roxy got to her knees and leaned over Eggsy. She could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his eyes were closed. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he twisted around, trying and failing to rise to his knees.  
“’Arry!” He called out. “’Arry, you’ve got ta help me, I’m dying here.

Roxy snorted and shook her head fondly at the scene in front of her, and helped Harry get Eggsy to his feet. Harry smoothed a hand down his back, then cupped his neck as he murmured into Eggsy’s ear. Suddenly, Eggsy went limp, and Harry scooped him into his arms.  
“Harry, what did you do?” Roxy asked, following behind him.  
“Mild sedative. This way he won’t fight medical staff.” His strides were even, not bothered by Eggsy’s weight in his arms.  
“What’s wrong with him? Is he dying?” She asked fearfully.

“He’s not dying, no. As for what’s wrong with him, I’m not at liberty to say. I have a vague idea, but medical will have to confirm for sure. Unfortunately, you are going to have to ask Eggsy to fill you in.” Harry paused in front of the door to medical. “Could you please open the door for me?”  
Roxy pulled a face at the thought of having to wait to hear the news from Eggsy, but swiped her finger over the sensor to the door and held it open for Harry to get through.

**  
Eggsy woke slowly, the ache in his body growing sharper. Eyes closed, he took stock of his injuries. Starting with his toes, he slowly and carefully wiggled each appendage. Feeling more and more confused as he moved up his body, he finally turned his attention to the room he was in. A sharp antiseptic smell assaulted his nose, and he realized he was in medical. Sighing, he sunk down as far as he could on the bed. He heard footsteps come closer to his bed and noticed the hushed whispers from the people. The closer they got to the bed, the more he could make out of the conversation, and it sounded like an argument.

“Arthur, I really do insist on informing Eggsy of this new information.” That sounded like Gaius, and like he had already said it multiple times. “He’s past the age of majority, and as a Beta officially, I don’t need permission from his Alpha.”  
“But-“ Eggsy could hear Harry start to protest.  
“Which, I might add, isn’t you.”

Oh, fuck.

“Excuse me?” Harry’s voice came out deceptively calm.  
Eggsy groaned, and the sound had Gaius moving to his bedside, Harry following him.  
“His Alpha on file is a bloke named Jamal Parker.” Gaius finished his sentence as he looked over Eggsy’s vitals.  
“Jamal’s just a mate,” Eggsy croaked out. “Jus doing me a solid.”

Harry grabbed the pitcher of water, poured him a cup, and helped him sit up before handing it to him. Gaius pulled up a stool and sat down beside the bed.  
“Eggsy, some information has come to light, and you need to be aware of it.”  
Eggsy raised the head of the bed and looked Gaius straight on.  
“I’m not a beta, am I?” Eggsy’s voice was rough.  
“No, Eggsy, you’re not a beta.” Gaius confirmed gently.

Eggsy blinked and nodded, swallowing hard. Closing his eyes briefly, they shined with unshed tears when he opened them again. Lifting his hand to scrub at his face, and he noticed he was trembling. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at Harry.  
“Arthur, sir, I would like to request a period of leave, to be started immediately.”  
Harry came around the side of his bed, and perched on it near his knees, a pained expression on his face.  
“Eggsy, that’s not all.” Harry said, taking his hand.  
“Eggsy, because of the stress you have been under since puberty, and the stress you have encountered since joining Kingsman, you body has been supressing your heats.”  
Eggsy face paled at that.

“Eggsy, your body was sending you into heat this morning. While you were under, I gave you a short-term suppressant. It’ll be wearing off soon, and the heat will come back full force.”  
“What will happen then? What’s going to happen to me?”  
“Have you ever seen an Omega in heat Eggsy?” Harry interjected.  
Eggsy shook his head, hands clutched tight around Harry’s.  
“We haven’t come as far as we could, in regards to Omega rights. It would be best if you stayed here for the duration.”

“I’m not some delicate flower Harry. I know how to protect myself.” Eggsy burst out, glaring at him.  
“You may be able to protect yourself, but I agree with Arthur. It is safest for you to stay in a protected room.” Gaius said mildly. “We can monitor you during your heat, and if needed, we can send in a pre-approved Alpha to help end it.”  
Both Harry and Eggsy looked at Gaius. He saw the stricken look on Eggsy’s face, and braced himself for the onslaught on questions.  
“Send an Alpha in? Why would you need to send an Alpha in?” Eggsy asked faintly.

“Because your body has skipped over at least 6 years of heats, your body may not be satisfied until it does what it is meant to do during a heat. Take a knot, and milk it for the Alpha’s …. Seed.” Gaius cleared his throat. “That being said, you may choose which Alpha helps you. Consent is important.”  
“And if I refuse to choose an Alpha?” Eggsy asked, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.  
“That’s not something I would recommend. You can only do so much. If you refuse help, keep in mind that with all that has happened in your life, this could be the one thing that kills you.” Gaius stood up and moved the stool back. “I’ll leave you two to talk for now. You have a period of respite, but it won’t last long, so try and make a decision quickly. Buzz when you are ready.”

The door clicked shut, and Eggsy was left alone with Harry. Releasing Harry’s hand, he curled himself into a ball and hid his face. Not able to keep his tears at bay, he broke down. Harry stood up, feeling like an interloper. He went to step away from the bed to give Eggsy his privacy, when a light touch stopped him.  
“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice was raw with emotion.  
“What can I do? I just want to help.”  
“Hold me, please?”

Harry climbed back up on the bed, and tucked himself in behind Eggsy. Pulling him into his lap, Harry rested his chin on Eggsy’s head and wrapped his arms around him. Eggsy pressed his face into Harry’s chest, and let the built-up tears fall, soaking Harry’s shirt in seconds. Harry could only hold him, and stroked his back while he cried. Soon, he was cried out, and the sobs turned into soft little hiccups.

“If you’ve changed your mind about me courting you, I understand.” Harry said softly.  
Eggsy looked up at Harry, tears occasionally slipping down his face.  
“Why would ya say a ting like that?” he frowned.  
“You seem to not want any Alpha’s help. It makes me wonder if you still want me.” Harry admitted.  
“Fuck, Harry. I do want to be courted by you. I do want you.” Eggsy scrubbed at the drying tear tracks on his face with the hem of his shirt. “I just, I don know what I’m doin! This is all new to me!”

Eggsy pulled back from Harry to look up at his face. Noticing that his face was carefully blank, Eggsy climbed out of his lap and started pacing. Harry made no move to stop him, just watched walk back and forth in the small room. Twirling around, he stalked back towards the bed and stood at the foot of it.  
“You’s an Alpha Harry. You’ve had doors opened for you that I could not imagine. Even as a Beta I’ve had to fight for things. I ain’t had anything handed to me.” Eggsy resumed pacing. “Now, doors are going to be slammed in my face after they take one sniff of me.”  
“Eggsy,” Harry said trying to get his attention.  
Eggsy kept pacing, muttering under his breath. Harry got off the bed and stood in Eggsy’s path. Reaching out to grasp Eggsy’s shoulders, her stopped him in his tracks.

“Eggsy, while I think you should register your dynamic change, you will always have a position here at Kingsman. I know that while the old Arthur wasn’t very dynamic inclusive, I’ve been striving to change that. You won’t lose your place at the table.” Harry said firmly. “If you don’t want to register your change yet, you don’t have to. There is no precedents to this, and I will not force you to make a change when you aren’t ready.”  
Eggsy looked up at Harry with gratitude written on his face.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Eggsy whisper chanted as he flung himself into Harry’s arms.  
Harry smoothed his hair back, noticing how warm and sweaty Eggsy was. Reaching over, Harry pressed the call button on the bed and looked at Eggsy.

“Eggsy, luv. I don’t want to push, but you need to name an Alpha you consent to helping you through this heat. The drugs are starting to wear off and you need to get into a safe heat proof room.”  
Eggsy looked up at Harry and nodded just as Gaius walked back into the room.  
“Are you ready?” He asked.  
Eggsy nodded again, and hesitated before moving away from Harry.  
“What is your answer?”  
“Harry. That’s my answer. If he isn’t available, I don’t want anyone else.” Eggsy said firmly.  
Gaius nodded, and wrote something on his chart.

“Eggsy, I’m going to be honest with you. We have never had a situation like this before. I can tell you that you will be in a secured room, with only fingerprint access. Access is only granted to myself and Harry. The room is not unlike the room you were in for training, just on a smaller scale.” Gaius said adjusting his glasses. “That being said, there are plenty of pillows and blankets in the room as well as a selection of Lucozadeor, flat water, fruit, and protein bars.”

Eggsy gave a sigh of relief, then stiffened when Gaius fixed him with a look.  
“Eggsy, as your Doctor, I need to ask. You’ve never had anything close to a heat before? Not even a day of extreme horny-ness?”  
Eggsy turned red at his words, but thought about what he said.

“Maybe.” Eggsy was thoughtful. “I mean, there was a few days. Once happened at the beginning of year 11. Dean had been locked up for about a month. I guess it started the day before he came back. Didn’t end up going to class and spent the day wanking and sleeping.”  
“You must have only been 16.” Harry said quietly.  
Eggsy nodded absentmindedly as Gaius was scribbling notes down. Eggsy started fanning himself, and Harry could see sweat beading at his hairline.

“Eggsy, my dear. You need to get into the secure room.” Harry said as he dabbed at the sweat on Eggsy’s forehead with his handkerchief. “Gaius, must this be done now?”  
“’Arry, its fine. Second time was during training. Had to sneak off to have a wank.” Eggsy winced at the memory. “Wasn’t very sneaky about it. Got ribbed about it.”  
Gaius nodded absently and something clicked for Harry.  
“Your mum called the next day. Forcing you to come home, leaving relative safety behind.” Harry pulled him into a hug.

Eggsy nodded once, his nose tucked into Harry’s neck. Harry felt, more than heard Eggsy inhale and goosebumps rose up on his body. A low moan slipped out of Eggsy, and his knees buckled. Acting on instinct, Harry scooped Eggsy up bridal style and snarled when Gaius tried to help. Gaius stepped back, and Harry cleared his throat, intending to apologise when Eggsy licked and nipped at Harry’s neck. Harry let out a broken moan and Gaius started to back away.  
“Arthur,” Gaius said firmly, “we need to get him into a secure room. Now.”

Harry nodded, adjusted his grip on Eggsy and headed out of the room and medical wing. Gaius led him just down the hall into the room he had described earlier. Blankets and pillows covered nearly all the available floor space, and there was a bed in the corner of the room. A toilet was separated from the room by a small partition in the opposite corner. Walking in, Harry noticed the counter filled with an assortment of fruit and protein bars, and the small fridge beside it. Reaching the bed, Harry set Eggsy down, only to find out he had a death grip on his tie when he went to back away.

“Eggsy, luv. You need to let go.” Harry said gently, trying to dislodge Eggsy’s grip.  
“Noo! Don’t leave me.” Eggsy moaned in pain. “Harry, why does it hurt?”

Harry stopped tugging at his tie, and looked towards Gaius for an answer. He shrugged helplessly and Harry rolled his eyes at him.   
“I don’t know my boy, but I’ll be watching to make sure no harm comes to you.” Harry undid his tie, and wrapped it around Eggsy’s hand.  
“Harry, if you would open the top drawer of the dresser.” Gaius said from the doorway. “All toys are new, and he will be to only Omega to use them. Once his heat is over, they will be cleaned properly and set aside for the next time he needs them.”

Eggsy, content with having Harry’s tie around him, kicked off his boots and shucked his trousers and shirt. He face planted on the bed, and Harry could see the slick glistening on the back of his thighs and bum. Stepping closer, he intended to drag his fingers through it for a taste, but was stopped by Gaius’ voice.  
“Harry, you have things to take care of. If he needs you, I will personally fetch you myself.”  
Harry let himself be led from the room, gazing longingly at Eggsy the entire time.

**  
Eggsy woke with a groan, followed by a whimper when he tried to stretch. He swallowed, noticing just how dry his mouth was, and he looked around the room for some water. The body beside him let out a loud snore as Eggsy started moving towards the end of the bed. His feet touched the ground and he hissed at the coldness of the tile. Getting his feet under him, he attempted to stand up, and almost brained himself on the wall when his legs failed to support his weight.

“Ugh, what the fuck?” He said, falling back on the bed.  
Eggsy crawled back up the bed, and curled up next to who could only be Harry. Slipping under his free arm, he nosed at Harry’s jawline and inhaled their now mixed scent.  
“Mmmmm, now that’s the only way to wake up.” Harry said turning his body to press up against Eggsy’s.

Eggsy let out a pleased rumble and closed his eyes. Breathing in Harry’s scent, he could feel himself getting slick, and his cock made a valiant effort to get hard. Letting out a pained groan at the sensation, he pressed closer to Harry, and he could feel the flakes of dried cum scratching at his belly.  
“Harry,” he whined, throat scratchy. “I want a bath.”  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Harry reached down for a water, and cracking it open, he handed it to Eggsy. “Drink up. A bath first, something proper to eat, then back to bed for some more rest.”

Eggsy guzzled the water, then handed the nearly empty bottle back to Harry. Laying back down, he snuggled back into Harry’s side and closed his eyes again. Harry started stroking his head, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy let out another pleased rumble and he let Harry’s nimble fingers lull him back to sleep. Eggsy was dozing lightly when he heard the lock click and the door opened.  
“Harry, you’re needed.” Merlin called out from the door. “If it wasn’t important, I wouldn’t bother you, but its been three days.”

Eggsy whined when Harry disentangled himself from Eggsy and got out of bed. Leaning down, Harry placed a kiss on his head.  
“I’ll be back pet. You stay here and rest. We can get you clean when I get back.” Harry said softly.  
“Hurry back.” Eggsy said sleepily.  
Harry placed another kiss on Eggsy’s forehead, and moved away. He heard a soft ‘love you’ from the bed, followed by a small snore. Only Merlin clearing his throat got his attention, and he collected his clothing as he left the room.

“Let me have a quick shower, so I don’t offend your senses.”  
Making sure the door was secure, he turned and walked down the hallway with Merlin following close behind. Neither said anything for a few minutes, then Harry broke the silence.  
“What is the issue this time?”  
“The candidates. They are down to the final four. You asked me to keep you informed of the progress.” Merlin said. “They are being given the night off tonight, then the train test is tomorrow. There are some bruises from the parachute test, but they will be gone by then.”

Silence fell again as they continued their walk down the hall to Harry’s private chambers. He pressed his finger to the pad, and when the door opened, he motioned Merlin inside. Dropping his clothes in his hamper, he flicked a non-descript switch just behind the lamp and blocked all the audio and video in and out of his room.  
“What else is bothering you Merlin? I know I asked to be kept aware of the recruits, but that doesn’t seem pressing enough to pull me from a heat room early.”  
Walking into the loo, he kept the door open and stepped into the shower stall. Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I don’t want to know where you got that scrambler.” He muttered.

“What was that?” Harry’s voice rose to talk over the sound of the water. “You’ll have to speak louder.  
“I’m worried about Eggsy. There’s never been an Omega knight before.” Merlin said, moving to the doorway and speaking louder.  
“I’d like to think that Eggsy can handle himself. He did best all those Alphas when he was a candidate.” Harry stuck his head out of the stall. “I know that isn’t all.”  
“I’m worried that what happed with the recruit last week will happen again.”

The water cut off and Harry stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he rubbed one through his hair.  
“Do we not have other Omegas working for Kingsman in other departments?”  
“Well, yes.” Merlin said. “I don’t see what that has to do with Eggsy though.”  
“Merlin, there are suppressants that we can offer him.” Harry said. “I can’t guarantee that he’s going to take them, but it would be good to have another option available for him.”  
**

Eggsy woke up again, body aching. Crawling off the bed, he knee-walked over to the dresser to pull himself upright. Pulling himself up, he felt his knees pop from the stiffness and he winced in pain. He slowly made his way to the door, only to realize that there was no way to open it from the inside. Frowning, he pushed on the door. When nothing happened, he knocked on the wall beside the door. A panel popped out, and he studied it for a minute before sighing.  
“Really?” he directed towards the speaker. “Why the fuck do you need my blood?”

Not getting an answer, he shrugged and stuck his finger in the small hole. Hissing at the sharp jab, he pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth. The screen blanked out, and with a nearly silent snick, the door opened. Poking his head out the door, he realized he was still naked. Looking back into the room, he noticed a robe left on the dresser. Grabbing it, he wrapped it around his body quickly and stumbled out into the hallway. Bracing himself on the wall, he stumbled out of the medical wing of the manor and back towards his private room. Reaching his room, he punched in the code to open the door, and as he entered his room he gazed at the bed longingly. Running a hand through his hair, he grimaced at the greasy feeling and headed towards the shower. Turning the water on in the stall, he shed the robe and examined his body in the mirror. Looking at the bruises and hickeys littered all over his body, he braced himself for how bad his face looked. Sucking in a breath, he looked up into the mirror and saw his face for the first time. Shaking his head, he turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower stall. Standing there, he let the water wash over him. He tipped his head forward to get his hair wet and he thought about what he could remember from the last few days. He knew he had been in that room for at least three days, but couldn’t remember all of it. Shaking his head to clear it, he washed himself quickly, but carefully and made sure to remove all traces of slick and cum from his body. He scrubbed his hair clean, then just stood under the water for a minute, before he shut the water off and stepped out of the stall. He was roughly toweling himself off when an knock came at the door. Holding the towel around his waist, he opened it to find Harry standing in front of him, wearing soft clothes.

“I’m sorry I took so long, and wasn’t back when you woke up again.” He said softly. “Would you like me to come in? Or would you rather be left alone?”  
Stepping aside, Eggsy opened the door wider, and gestured for Harry to come inside. Shutting the door, he set the locks and climbed onto his bed.   
“Come on Harry. I want my cuddles.”

Harry stepped over to the bed, and climbed on, settling behind Eggsy. Eggsy grabbed his phone and silently thanked whomever had thought to plug it in while he was busy. Tossing the towel aside, he tucked himself in close to Harry and pulled the sheet up to cover his nakedness. Trying to get comfortable, he pulled Harry down on the bed farther, and draped himself over Harry’s upper body. Finally comfortable, he looked at his phone. Squinting at the screen, he took in the notifications and swore.   
“Is everything alright?” Harry asked gently.  
“Maybe. I have to make a phone call though.”  
Bypassing the texts his mother had sent him, he dialled her number. Biting his nail, he thought about the conversation he was going to have to have with her.

“Eggsy, babes. Is that you?” her voice came over the line, and he melted into Harry’s arms.  
“Mum.” He said tiredly. “I need to talk to you. Can we meet up?”  
“Of course. Come round for tea. Say; half six? Bring pudding.”  
“Can Harry come?” he asked nervously.  
“The more the merrier. Listen babes, I’ve got some running around to do, but I’ll see you tonight. Love you.” Michelle said and blew some kisses at her phone.  
“Ta, mum.” Eggsy clicked off the phone and buried his face in Harry’s chest.   
“I take it we have plans for tonight?” Harry asked, stroking Eggsy’s back.  
Eggsy nodded, then looked up into Harry’s face.

“Dinner. With mum. Half six. She said to bring pudding.” Eggsy paused. “You don’t have to come.”  
“Of course I’m coming. You asked if it was ok for me to be there, now she’ll be expecting me.”  
Harry pulled the phone from Eggsy’s hand, and set it on the bed beside him.   
“Now, you have plenty of time to look over your other messages later. Have a rest, I’ll be here unless I get called away again.”  
Eggsy gave him a smile, then rose up and kissed Harry. Snuggling back down, he rested his head on Harry’s chest, and let the sound of Harry’s heart and his breathing lull him into a restful sleep.  
**  
Half six rolled around and Eggsy stood in front of his mum’s door. Pulling the hem of his shirt down, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation he was going to have. Knocking on the door, he looked around to see if Harry had made it and sighed when he didn’t see him. The locks clicked on the other side of the door as Eggsy turned back to face it and he forced a smile on his face. The door opened and Eggsy was pulled into a hug from his mother, with Daisy wrapping herself around his legs.  
“Eggsy!” Daisy yelled. “I missed you!”

Michelle withdrew from the hug and looked over Eggsy, eyes zooming in on the marks peeking above his collar. Her hand tightened on his shoulder, and his smile weakened.  
“Daisy, baby, how about we let Eggsy through the door, yeah?”  
Daisy squeezed Eggsy’s legs one more time before she let go and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the door. Shrugging at his mum, Eggsy let himself be pulled in to the sitting room, and she pushed him into a chair. Climbing onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her nose into his neck. She inhaled, and Eggsy could feel her frown against his neck.  
“Eggsy, why do you smell funny?” Daisy looked up at him, her face scrunched in confusion.

“Daisy! That’s not something you ask people.” Michelle scolded, coming into the room. “Apologize please.”  
“Sorry mum, sorry Eggsy.”  
Daisy tucked her head back down, and Eggsy pressed a kiss to the top of it to show he wasn’t offended by her statement.  
“Actually, mum. That’s part of the reason I’m here.”  
“Did you get mated?!” Michelle asked excitedly. “Why didn’t you bring them with you?  
Eggsy sighed, and patted the seat next to him.

“I didn’t get mated, not yet anyway. There was no bite exchanged, or promises made.”  
Eggsy paused, trying to figure out the best way to tell his mum what happened and the slight smile that was on her face fell off as she took in his words.  
“Eggsy, don’t tell me you got someone pregnant!” She burst out.  
“Mum, no.” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“So what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack guessing?”

Daisy pushed her face further into Eggsy’s chest and covered her ears. Eggsy wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her.  
“No, mum. Just listen please.” He pleaded. “I’m an Omega. And I’ve just gone through my first heat.”  
Michelle stared at him, stunned. Neither of them moved when someone rang the doorbell.  
“I’ll get the door.” Eggsy said after a minute of silence.  
Adjusting his arms around Daisy, he lifted her up and went to get the door. Just as he was about to answer the door, Daisy lifted her head and spoke.  
“Why is mummy mad at you?”

“Oh, my flower.” Eggsy said and set her down, crouching to look at her face to face. “Mums not mad at me.”  
“But she was yelling. She only gets that loud when she’s mad.” Her confused nose crinkle was back.  
“Mum wasn’t able to talk to me for a few days. She worries when that happens normally.” Eggsy tried to explain.  
“Aren’t you an adult?” Her nose scrunched up even more.  
“I am, but that doesn’t mean mum doesn’t worry about me.” Eggsy said as a soft knock came from the door.  
Eggsy stood up and opened the door, revealing Harry standing there with flowers and what looked like a cake tray. Eggsy sighed and held out his hands for the cake.  
“You're late.”

“Apologies. I had some things to take care of at the office before I was able to leave.” Harry explained as he stepped through the door. “There was some important paperwork I had to look over.”  
Flushing with embarrassment, Eggsy tilted his head in acknowledgement and shut the door.  
“Why do you smell so much like Eggsy?” Daisy demanded from behind Eggsy’s knees.  
Harry looked amused and Eggsy sighed. He gestured for Harry to follow him down the hall and he called out to his mum on the way.  
“Mum, I think you have a little Alpha on your hands!”

Not hearing an answer, Harry and Eggsy exchanged a look and headed into the sitting room. Entering the room, Eggsy was kneeling at his mum’s feet in an instant. He reached out and gently pulled her hands away from her face just to see the tears fall.  
“Oh mum. Don’t worry. I’m ok.”  
Daisy came and sat beside Michelle, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Harry stepped into the room, hands empty and stood behind Eggsy, resting a hand on his shoulder. As Eggsy leaned into the support, Daisy growled at Harry. 

“You may be a little Alpha, but I will not be scared away.” Harry said staring back.  
He kept eye contact with Daisy until she stopped growling and ducked her head. Michelle let out a hysterical laugh as she looked at the faces and positions of the people around her. Certain she was ok, Harry sunk to his knees beside Eggsy. Both Eggsy and Michelle stared at him in shock.  
“Miss Michelle, and Miss Daisy. Beta mother and Alpha sister of Omega Gary Unwin; do I, Harry Hart, have your permission and blessing to court and eventually marry Eggsy?” Harry asked formally.

“Harry, wot are you doing?” Eggsy asked, slightly horrified.  
Michelle sniffled, wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. Looking at Harry, she nodded.  
“I, Michelle Baker, Beta mother of Omega Gary Unwin; and speaking for his Alpha sister, give you our permission to court, and eventually marry Eggsy.” Michelle answered just as formally.

Eggsy had slowly started to get to his feet and tried backing away, only to freeze when Harry turned towards him, still on his knees.  
“Harry, no.” Eggsy said. “You’d best not have a ring in your pocket.”  
Harry shook his head, a slight smile on his face as he got up from the floor fully. He took a step towards Eggsy, but stopped when Eggsy flinched and stepped back. He stopped moving, and held his hand out instead.

“I wanted to wait to bring up marriage, but that was before last week.” Harry said gently.  
“I don’t… Wot?” Eggsy was confused.  
Just then, the oven timer went off and Michelle left the room to pull dinner from the oven. Eggsy hardly noticed her leave, too focused on Harry.  
“I want to marry you. But my mind was made up before we spent the last few days together.” Harry moved closer, and see no resistance, he finally took Eggsy’s hands.

“Before you came into my life, I survived on liquor, adrenaline, strong as fuck tea, and cheap take away. I went from mission to mission with no regard for my safety.”  
Harry slowly pulled Eggsy back to the couch and guided him to sit.  
“Why though?” Eggsy tucked his feet up under him, and curled up on the couch next to Harry. “Did you not want kids or a mate?”  
“Of course I did.” Harry was stroking Eggsy’s back absentmindedly. “But I went through my early years not finding anyone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Eventually I gave up looking.”

“It sounds lonely.” Eggsy said softly.  
“I was never alone. I may not have been selfish enough to string a partner along with no chance for a happy ending, but I did have some friends.”  
Eggsy sat up properly and turned his body towards Harry.   
“Being alone and being lonely are two different things. One can be lonely in a room full of people.”

Harry looked at Eggsy, a contemplative look on his face. Eggsy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before rising and holding out his hand for Harry.  
“I think mum is just about done with dinner, and is ready for us to join her. She gave us some privacy to talk, and I think she needed some time for herself as well.”  
Harry took his hand and stood up. Pulling him close, he wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his neck. Inhaling deeply, he felt Eggsy shiver, and his knees went weak at the slight combined scent of the two of them.

“I can’t wait.” He murmured.  
“Wot are you saying?” Eggsy said, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.  
“I’m looking forward to dinner. And then taking you home after. To our home, not the manor.”  
Eggsy twisted around and wrapped Harry in a hug.  
“I love you Harry.”  
**

Epilogue: 2 years later

Harry entered the house, hoping Eggsy was still out with Roxy. Shedding his jacket, he listened to see if he could hear anything. Hearing only the house settling, he rolled up his sleeves as he walked into the kitchen. Stepping into the pantry, he grabbed all the items he would be needing to make dinner. He set them down on the counter, and pulled two eggs and a package wrapped in butcher paper from the fridge. He pulled a few shallow dishes from the cupboards and setup his dredging station. Unwrapping the veal from the paper, he seasoned it before flouring, egging and crumbing it. Setting the plate with the meat aside, he washed his hands then went to check the oven before turning it on. Glancing inside, he had to stop and look again at what was inside. He stared at it for a minute before reaching in and pulling the bun from the oven. Setting it beside the sink, he stared at it for a minute before he shook his head and got back to cooking. He quickly pan fried the veal pieces, then set them in a baking dish and covered them in tomato sauce. He quickly peeled some potatoes, and got them on the stove to soften. Cleaning up quickly, he heard the door open and JB came barreling into the house.

“Harry, are you home?” Eggsy called out.   
“In the kitchen!” He called back.

Harry looked up and saw Eggsy lean against the door jam. Walking over to him, he pulled him in close and kissed him. He felt Eggsy melt into the kiss, and he deepened it. They   
pulled apart and Harry smiled at the dopy look on his face. 

“Did you like the gift I left you?” Eggsy asked, a slight smirk on his face.  
“The bun?”

Eggsy nodded, smile getting bigger.  
“Why was it in the oven?”

Eggsy didn’t answer, just kept smiling at Harry. Harry sighed, but thought about it.  
“You left a bun in the oven.” Harry said slowly. “A bun, in the oven.”

Eggsy moved into the kitchen and stirred the potatoes on the stove as Harry figured out the riddle he left him. Harry went silent all of a sudden, and Eggsy turned to look at him. Harry’s gaze was fixed firmly on his stomach, and he slowly walked over and paced his hand on Eggsy belly.

“Are you?” he whispered.  
Eggsy nodded, and was swept into another hug. He could feel Harry take a deep inhale of their combined scents, and he felt a tear drop on his neck. Placing a soft kiss on Harrys head, he pulled back.

“Harry, are you crying?”  
“Its all good. Happy tears, I promise.” Harry choked out. “Have I told you how much I love you?”  
“Every day, Harry. Every day.”


End file.
